Another Supernatural Parody
by MalinTheSwede
Summary: Supernatural parody with GUEST APPEARANCE!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so Sam and Dean were riding in Dean's Impala one FINE AFTERNOON, when Dean accidentally floored it and they went crashing into a large tree.

"Ow, my beautiful, sexy face!" Dean screamed so loudly that he woke up the tree.

"Shut up you mother fucker!" Shouted the big ass tree, "And get that car off my trunk thingy!"

Dean's face got huge and red for a second. "IT'S A '67 CHEVY IMPALA, YOU ASS WIPE!" Dean screamed so loud that the tree disintegrated instantly. Then, Dean looked over at Sam, who had, of course, wet his pants.

"Sam! Why do you always piss yourself?" Dean backhanded Sam so hard that half of his hair went flying out the window and into the large, empty field that they were now sitting in with a fucked up Impala.

Sam jumped out the window and ripped off his clothes in mid air, pouncing on his piece of hair and shoving it up his ass. The other half of his hair magically appeared on the top of his freaky head. Sam heard Dean walk up behind him, so he stood up and his clothes appeared back on him.

"Sam, why?" Dean shook his head.

All of a freaking sudden, a crazed rabbit popped out of the ground and flew to Sam's face, where it took a big shit in his new hair. Sam ripped the rabbit off his head and stared it it with such intensity that the rabbit exploded.

"Nice one, Sammy!" Dean patted Sam on the back.

"Hey, Dean, where's the Impala?" Sam asked, looking back to where they had left the useless Impala.

Dean turned around and screamed. Apparently Sam had stared past the rabbit a little and disintegrated the Impala as well. "YOU SHITBAG!" Dean screamed.

"Dean, it was a useless piece of crap anyway." Sam pointed out calmly.

"IT WAS MY FRIEND!" Dean went into the fetal position and died instantly.

"HE WAS MY BROTHER!" Sam screamed and fell onto Dean, dying as well.

And then they both regenerated.

"Dean, wake up!" Sam screamed, shaking his head groggily.

Dean fidgeted slightly and lifted his head. "Sam, where are we?" Dean looked around. His vision was blurred, but he could make out Sam's FACE or whatever you call that thing, and some boxes and shit. When his vision cleared, he saw that Sam and him were in a small shed type thing.

"I have no idea where we are." Said Samhole.

"This is shit." Dean sat up and saw something shiny on a table jammed in the corner of the room. "Is that ammo?" He pulled a shotgun out of his ass, got up, and ran to the box of ammo. "SHIT YES!" Dean screamed, grabbing the box. Unfortunately, he couldn't take it because a hand came down on his own and a person thing came out of the darkness.

"That's my ammo." He said.

"Who are you?" Dean said with an attitude.

"I am Leon."

"HA! I used to pick on a kid named Leon when I was like, zero." Dean giggled and Leon slapped him.

"I wouldn't laugh at me if I were you. I'm God." He hadn't moved an inch.

"Yeah right, you're a fucking ass wipe!" Dean laughed. "I mean COME ON! Look at you! All I see is that wimpy handgun while I have this amazing shotgun that has the ability to shoot salt."

"Would you like to see what my pistol can do?"

"YOU SICK MOTHER FUCKER!" Dean screamed and backed away from Leon...er God.

Meanwhile, Sam was licking the walls. Leon spazzed like a maniac all of a sudden and fell to the the ground.

"Therocktherocktherocktherock..." He mumbled.

Dean kicked him in the gut a few times and he got up. "Thanks, dude." Leon patted him on the back, turning into a perfectly normal person. "Hey, you guys wanna kill some shitbags?" Leon asked.

Dean jumped up and down. "SHITBAGS! WOOOOOOOOO!"

Sam just farted loudly.

"Then let me lead you out." Leon said, pointing to the door of the shed thing. "It's time to blast some mother fuckers." He said, kicking open the door and jumping out. "IT'S TIME FOR SOME LEON!" Leon screamed as he pulled out his ipod. Then he started chopping up people things while listening to DotA.

(A/N: Yay!! New chappie soon!)


	2. Chapter 2

Well, while Leon and Dean were blasting people's heads off, Sam stood back and blew carrots out of his ass and into the enemy's eyes, causing massive bleeding of the RETINA. Pretty soon, all two of the guys, plus a god, were standing in body parts and pools of thick, contaminated, rotten blood.

"I think I showed them." Leon said, nodding his head and licking his handgun.

"What about me?" Dean asked, getting angry and almost making his face pop.

"Oh yeah. Whatever, Deany."

"PEENY!" Sam screamed from where he was standing. He took a bite out of a random carrot. Leon and Dean both looked at the demented freak and shrugged. All of a sudden, a random kid walked up to Leon, pulled down his pants, and pissed on him. Then he ran away giggling like a girl. Leon just stood there like a gaytarded piece of shit.

"WHAT THE FUCKNESS!" Leon screamed. "I will unleash my godly powers on that kid!" But before Leon could unleash his shit, some high pitched giggling came from the sky and the Metallicar came falling out of the sky and landed on Leon, killing him instantly.

"Dean, I love your ass." Impala said. Then it blew up. Sam pulled a guitar out of his pants and began singing country really badly. Dean just stood there like a dumbass. All of a frick, Sam and Dean fell through the ground and landed in the hallway of a school, right in front of two girls who started shitting themselves from screaming so hard. Because apparently they had landed in a mini school and Sam was two thousand feet. Dean fit in perfectly and was already flirting with a hot brunette.

"I got a blown up muscle car from the sixties." Dean said, wiggling his brow.

"Oh yeah? Well I got a regular size muscle car from the sixties."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "No, I mean, it exploded."

"Oh." The girl walked away.

"I'm done with this." Dean said. "Let's teleport!" He screamed at Sam's leg. He started mumbling some swear words and Latin, and before long, he and Sam were in Jessy's room just as she was figuring out some new friggen sweet effects on her video editor. And since she was so crazy about Sam and Dean that she wore their faces on her gut to school, she died instantly.

Actually, everyone fucking dies.

The End.


End file.
